


Lovely Morning

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first attempt at this kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: It's the morning after and it's far from awkward.





	Lovely Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. I don't normally write things like this. But there was an outpouring of support and tips from Discord friends and tumblr friends alike. So, here it is, my short little drabble. Thanks @notbug for help with the title! Titles are the bane of my existence.

He woke slowly, surrounded by a soothing warmth and the scent of his partner that made it difficult fight the call of sleep. One large warm hand was running up and down his spine, melting him further into the strong chest beneath him while the other hand was wrapped possesively over his hip.

Soft lips brushed across his temple causing him to turn his head for a proper kiss. Indra didn't waste anytime taking that offer, kissing him softly once before pulling him into a soul searing kiss that had him groaning with need.

The groan broke off in a gasp as Indra rolled their hips together, showing Tobirama just how much he was enjoying their morning.

"Good morning Love." His voice was the same deep rumble as the night before as he slowly took Tobirama apart.

He didn't bother fighting back a shiver, moaning softly as clever fingers slipped down to trace his entrance. A single finger dipped inside to thrust gently, teasingly. He was still loose and wet from just a few hours ago and so the second finger slid in with no trouble at all. It didn't take long for them to find and rub at his prostate.

"Indra... Indra please..." his voice sounded desperate and wrecked even to him, laced with a hint of discomfort.

The fingers withdrew, leaving him quivering and clinging but oddly relived. It had felt amazing, but it was too much too soon. Still, he needed Indra. Needed to be close, to be touched, something.

A soft, desperate whine escaped him. And Indra's lips were back, brushing gently over his ear.

"Hush Love. I'll take care of you. There are other ways."

The hand on his hip shifted so Indra's arm was wrapped around his waist, and then they were propped against the headboard. Tobirama's legs resting on either side of Indra, his hands clenching at those broad shoulders.

Indra's free hand wiggled between them and grasped both of their cocks, rubbing them together softly.

Vaguely he wondered when Indra had found the lube.

"Just like this, is that ok?"

It really wasn't fair how that voice effected him. He writhed in Indra's grip, fingers clutching and struggling to breath.

"Yes! Gods, yes!"

Soft kisses were peppered across his cheek, pressed into the corner of his mouth.

"You're beautiful Tobirama. So so beautiful."

His hand moved a little faster though no less gentle. The sensations were still so new, so overwhelming. Tobirama whimpered, and pressed his face into Indra's shoulder.

He came to the sound of Indra's own soft groan and his continued praise. 

When he came to himself he was still resting against his partner's chest, cradled in his arms. It took a few minutes for his senses to come back online and when they did Indra's words left him breathless all over again.

"I love you, Tobirama. I want to wake up with you for the rest of our lives. Marry me, Love?"

He jerked up right to meet warm dark eyes and a hopeful smile. He lurched forward to kiss that smile, laughing when he half missed.

"Yes, yes of course"


End file.
